This is Who We Are
by DeathbyMetal94
Summary: A student comes back after a long absence. That's all i can say please R&R.


Sup people I'm finally back to writing although I should probably be writing my other stories I just felt the need to write this.

This new project was inspired by not only my new love for this show (the only tolerable live-action show on Nickelodeon [in my **opinion**] right now) but also the many fanfictions written here.

Obviously none of you will know me from my other stories as they are not related in the least; however, I seem to be breaking the mold on the conventional stories in their respective categories, as I hope to do with this story.

One final note each chapter is gonna have the lyrics of a song and I want you guys to guess and I've made the first one quite easy so good luck.

Thank you for reading my annoying A/N and now time for the story after a short disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If I owned this show I guarantee that I would not be writing a fanfiction about it.

Actually one more thing about the timing I'm gonna just say that the show (all 8 episodes) take place within a 3 week period you'll understand why when you read(basically what I'm saying is it's placed after Survival of the Hottest and 3 weeks ago Tori came to Hollywood Arts.)

And now for something completely different…

It seemed like a normal day at Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz class was starting and all the students filed into the classroom randomly chatting amongst themselves as they not-so-eagerly awaited the start of the school day. As the class got to their seats there was suddenly a loud and rapid tapping on the window.

Being the closest to the window Andre and Tori rushed to window to see what in the world was going on. Instead of seeing Sikowitz like they thought they would they saw a boy their age hanging on to the window for dear life as it seemed something in the bushes was pulling him back in.

"Is that who I think it is?" Andre asked seeming to recognize the guy hanging off of the window.

"Andre!" Tori exclaimed breaking into action trying to get the window open.

"Oh right." He sheepishly replied helping her get the window open. It took them some time to get the window open because it had gotten stuck half-way through and the boy could not fit through that. When they finished they had a crowd gathered behind them as they tried to pull him in, but to no avail. It seemed they were trapped in a stalemate.

"It's got me!" screamed the mystery boy struggling to hold on.

"It's okay dude we'll get you in!" Andre yelled back straining just to keep hold of the guy.

"No, it's too late for me let me go." The boy overdramatically stated.

"I can't hold on much longer." Tori admitted through gritted teeth.

"Please just let me go my arms are going numb anyway. Tell my ma I love her." The guy finally yelled as he let go of his would be rescuers. As soon as he did the sound of angry barking emanated throughout the shaking bush just outside the window.

"What just happened?" the bush headed Robbie asked from his position behind his two friends.

"I don't know what just happened but I think I know that guy." Andre replied accepting the hand held out to him from his peers pulling Tori along with him.

"Oh my god...! Wait why is everyone at the window?" asked a suddenly appearing teacher known as Sikowitz to his oblivious students who were discussing the topic of the guy in the bush.

"Some dude was at the window screaming and knocking me and Tori tried to pull him in here but he got pulled back out by what sounded like a dog." Andre hastily explained.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll be fine back to your seats we have much to do today." Mr. Sikowitz finished as he slung his bag in the corner next to the window in question.

The students, accepting that even if Sikowitz was wrong they had no way of knowing where the boy was or his condition, because the bush had stopped rattling soon after Sikowitz arrived. Although this did not stop many of the more concerned students voice their opinions on the matter including a distraught Tori who had let go of the poor boy.

"Well then moving on, Drive-by acting exercise…" but Sikowitz was not to finish his sentence as someone burst through the doorway behind the students, revealing a highly-damaged looking person whom everyone recognized as the boy from the window. His hoodie was torn and one of the legs on his pants was ripped off to about knee length and the other looked like it had been hit by shrapnel. The boy's left shoe was gone and his right was chewed beyond recognition.

"Hey everyone how's it goin'?" the guy asked, his speech slurred and his voice cracking.

"Ah, young Shaun welcome back to the world of the living, sort off…" Sikowitz greeted the injured boy with his grin fading slightly.

"Man I knew you looked familiar what happened man?" Andre asked recognition in his eyes.

"Well I was on my way here and I took a shortcut through a neighbor's yard and ran into their not-so-nice German Sheppard and it chased me all the way here and now here I am after getting mauled." He explained short of breath and very torn up.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" Tori asked from her seat next to Andre still concerned for him.

"Yeah I'll manage somehow." He replied suddenly chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She asked not sure to be happy that he was okay enough to laugh or creeped out.

"Oh nothing." He said as he ripped his pants off to reveal a perfectly intact pair of khaki shorts, as well as removing his torn hoodie which held under it a maroon undershirt with a dark blue button up short sleeved overshirt. He then pulled a pair of brown sandals out of his backpack setting them on his feet after discarding the "ruined" clothes.

"I told you I'd outdo you one day Sikowitz." He finished proudly taking a seat in the back row as everyone gawked at him for the show he had just put on.

"Hey not cool man I thought you were in genuine danger." Tori abruptly stated breaking the short silence.

"Yeah I know and that's what put it over the edge thank you for that and your sincere concern." He replied putting his hands together and doing a small bow in her direction from his seat.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to continue class." Sikowitz said bringing the attention back to him as he continued his drive-by exercise and taught his class the beauty of improv. As the board always says 'Improv is like a fine cheese, but not really.'

I hoped you all were confused and entertained by this opening chapter and I hope that you will review and give me feedback personally I found it too serious after all it is a comedy.

Thanks R&R. Bye.


End file.
